


叹息之桥

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Iron Man 1, This happened in Venice
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼只顾盯着对方的眼睛看，几秒钟后才后知后觉地发现对方说了声抱歉后已经转身而去。人群在他的身边像海水一样轻松自如地分开，撞了托尼的男人片刻后已经消失在人群里，只留下一角灰色西服的影子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	叹息之桥

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档

 

 

当身穿华丽复古蕾丝红裙，脸戴威尼斯特色金面具的女性提着重重叠叠的裙摆从他身边掠过，并不小心踩在他的鞋尖上时，托尼只是笑着朝她摆了摆手，而对方不知说没说出口的道歉也一并淹没在围绕在他们周身人潮的喧闹之中。威尼斯狂欢节的热闹氛围完全超乎托尼的想象，他本以为被佩珀留在这里的自己会因为无事可做而无聊至死，但没想到昨晚他在酒店楼下吧台喝到凌晨，又一口气睡到下午两点，起床后却从从总统套房起居室的阳台看到了地面街道上突然涌出五颜六色的奇装异服以及大批黑压压的人群。直到这时托尼才想起，这周正是威尼斯一年一度的狂欢节。

 

他没有提前准备服装和面具，但这并不能阻止托尼·斯塔克找乐子。他匆匆吃过送进套房的午饭后就下了楼，从酒店出来还没走几步就被狂欢游行的队伍吞没了。他已经不记得上次见到这么多人是什么时候了，也许是几年前那个新年露天派对，但此时此刻，托尼的前后左右全部围满了人，有的穿着颜色鲜艳的复古长裙，有的只是脸上戴着威尼斯面具，更多的是兴奋的游人，相机快门的声音在他耳边咔嚓作响。他挤在人群里，鞋尖被踩满了脚印，西装也挤出了褶皱，但周围谁也没认出他，或者大家根本不在意。托尼就像条滑进庞然鱼群的鱼，随着人群沿着道路的方向移动着，他只能大概认出这里是圣马可广场附近。

 

狂欢行进的队伍路过临街演奏的人，一阵阵威尼斯当地的曲子透过托尼身边的嘈杂人声传进来，但很快随着队伍前行而支离破碎。托尼不知道为什么自己的心情会这么好，甚至不在意自己被挤在人群里，他只是兴高采烈地向前随意走着，时不时惊叹于从他身边擦过的大胆服装，或者对离他不远那个坐在父亲肩头，吃了一脸巧克力冰激凌的小男孩挤挤眼睛。也许因为他好久没见过这么多人的脸上都洋溢着这样单纯的快乐了，托尼一边走一边想。挤在他身边的人们个个都沉浸在狂欢节的气氛之中，所有人都在享受这一刻。

 

直到有个人从托尼斜后方撞了过来，又一次撞上他的肩膀。这人力气比之前所有撞过来的都要大，如果不是周围人太多，托尼几乎要被他撞个趔趄。他皱着眉头举起手，下意识揉了揉自己的肩膀，看向这位不速之客。他以为这又是某个因为狂欢节服饰而走路不便的人，或者特别兴奋的游客，但当托尼抬起眼看过去时，他突然看到一双颜色非常奇特的眼睛。他今天下午已经见过不少奇怪颜色的裙子和中世纪宫廷长袍了，但这人眼睛的颜色在瞬间仍然让他微微屏住呼吸。托尼只顾盯着对方的眼睛看，几秒钟后才后知后觉地发现对方说了声抱歉后已经转身而去。人群在他的身边像海水一样轻松自如地分开，撞了托尼的男人片刻后已经消失在人群里，只留下一角灰色西服的影子。

 

就像被楼下的狂欢队伍激起了兴趣，托尼的注意力在瞬间装移到了那个男人的身上。他紧紧盯着对方远去的方向，生怕对方彻底消失不见。强行穿越拥挤的人群远没有对方看起来那么轻松自如，托尼原本已经饱受蹂躏的手工皮鞋今天过后大概就要扔掉了，身上的深灰色西装也彻底没救了，但好在那个人的移动速度还是不可避免被一队横穿街道的花车阻碍了，托尼喘着气，将近十分钟后终于追上了那个人。

 

“嘿，”他有点上气不接下气地打着招呼，而他身前那个人过了几秒才转过身来。花车队伍从他们身旁经过，在威尼斯接头嘈杂的人群里，托尼又一次对上了那双蓝绿混着一点灰色的眼睛。和他个头差不多高的男人挑起一根眉毛看向他，但什么都没说。托尼苦笑着咧了咧嘴角，接着把那句烂俗却管用的搭讪说了下去：“你看起来有点面熟，我是不是在哪里见过你？”

 

男人的嘴角一侧微微翘起。他的脸刮得很干净，露出有点圆润的下巴和脸颊，除了眉心几道疑惑的皱纹之外他看上去年轻极了，最多三十出头。托尼的目光迅速地将他浑身上下扫视了一边，注意到他同样穿过人群却没有半点瑕疵的西装和皮鞋，最终目光还是回到了对方的眼睛上。他们静默地注视着彼此，终于，在托尼等了五秒钟之后，对方终于开口了：

 

“我不这么认为。”花车的声音很吵，但托尼仍然在听到对方那种低沉沙哑略带磁性的声音时感觉脊柱像是过了电一样。真要命，他完全没想到金发圆眼的人会有这种声音，托尼真的越来越对他感兴趣了。

 

“是吗？”他也挑起一根眉毛，顺水推舟地靠过去，朝他点了点头，“看你的样子不像游客，我以为你也是来这里出公差，结果没料到这几天正好是狂欢节？”

 

男人朝他微微一笑，看到他皱巴巴的西装时眼里的笑意更浓了。“的确这样没错，但我不觉得我们之前见过。”

 

“可惜，不过我有很好的补救措施。”托尼朝他伸出一只手，“现在认识也不迟。我是托尼。”

 

男人的嘴角微微一颤，仿佛想到一个私密的笑话。他凝视了托尼几秒钟，最终迟疑地伸出手：“弗兰克。”他的手心柔软，其余地方却布满茧，托尼想知道这些茧是怎么来的，但他突然更想把这只手托到面前，一根一根地亲吻对方的手指。

 

一定是该死的狂欢节气氛。托尼在超过礼节范畴近三秒钟后才放下弗兰克的手，朝他扯出一个笑容。

 

***

 

花车队伍驶过后他们随着人群一起走。因为这个路口的停滞，堵在后面的人群越来越多了。弗兰克一声不吭，托尼也没再试图说什么，完全跟着对方前进。他们彼此的肩膀蹭着肩膀，当来到一个人流量特别大的路口时托尼差点被旁边的游客挤开，但当他有点慌张地抬起眼，以为弗兰克肯定已经不耐烦地消失的时候，他却发现男人隔着他们之间的人群看向他，表情既不烦躁也不冷淡，相反带着估测的兴趣。托尼快步穿过将他们分隔的人群，再次回到弗兰克身边，当他们路过下一个路口时，他发现弗兰克的手托着自己的手肘，将他轻柔地带向人群相对稀疏的地方。

 

肩并肩走了半个多小时之后，托尼和弗兰克两个人终于拐到了远离花车与人群的地方。他们站在运河的旁边，注视着来来往往的贡多拉浮在略显浑浊的威尼斯水道上，接送着一批又一批的游客。托尼对威尼斯这个著名旅游项目早有有所耳闻，但他看着脚下密密麻麻的贡多拉，实在提不起兴致自己也坐一回，除非他下次提前把整条水道都包下来。而在他的身边，弗兰克仍然一言未发，双手插在西装裤的口袋里抬起头注视着河对岸的一幢幢房屋，眼神锐利。

 

“第一次来威尼斯吗？”托尼不由开口问道。

 

“嗯？不，之前来过。”弗兰克收回眼睛，目光落在托尼脸上，他的眼神又一次让托尼浑身震颤。弗兰克看上去很年轻没错，至少比托尼小了五六岁，但他的眼神感觉起来却是深不见底，就好像托尼眼前的这个人，笔挺西装和金色头发，只是一个唬人的壳子。“这是你第一次吗？”

 

“是啊，我的秘书把我扔在了这里，说公司不需要我捣乱……”托尼在尽可能不暴露自己身份的前提下抱怨着佩珀。“也不告诉我现在是狂欢节，也不帮我准备点什么好玩的东西，就把我一个人扔在这里。”

 

弗兰克微微一笑。“我和你差不多，也是被朋友扔在这里。不过她说过让我好好享受一下威尼斯的狂欢节，虽然我不知道这种人人穿成小丑的节日有什么好玩的。”

 

“不喜欢小丑？看来你小时候对马戏团有点意见？”

 

弗兰克的脸上又流露出那种似笑非笑的神情，托尼实在不知道自己说了什么，只好硬生生换了话题。“所以说，如果你没事的话能不能带我转转威尼斯？比如去看一眼著名的叹息桥？”

 

“叹息桥有什么好看的，曾经死囚的必经之路而已。”

 

“我以为传说是情侣在叹息桥下经过时接吻就能永远在一起之类的？”托尼第一次听说弗兰克嘴里的版本，有些好奇地问道。

 

弗兰克又挑起一根眉毛，有点不解地看着托尼。“你看起来不像是会在意这种传说的类型啊。”

 

“人总有好奇心。”托尼耸耸肩，“虽然我对你的解释，而不是我秘书嘴里那个版本更好奇一点。”

 

“那座桥很窄，也没什么好看的，一边连着总督府一边连着监狱，所以旧日里囚犯从这里走过的时候总会叹息一声，因为他们知道自己将永远失去自由。”他像想到什么一样，脸色沉了下来，“随便套上个爱情的名头用来招揽游客，就有愚蠢的人心甘情愿乘坐贡多拉经过那里。还说什么亲吻之后永远都会在一起？根本没想到几百年前有不知多少人从这里经过永远失去了自由和生命。无论多有名，那里可不是我会选择去参观的地方。”

 

“我也没说我想去，光想想现在参观的人吧。”感觉到话题愈发沉重，托尼又一次试图转移话题。“所以说……接下来你准备去哪里？”

 

弗兰克抬起右手手腕看了一眼表（所以他是左撇子咯？托尼不知为什么特别在意这个人身上的细节），然后转过脸朝托尼露出一个带着歉意的表情。“抱歉，我该走了，我的朋友让我四点之前在运河码头那边等她，我得赶快过去了。”

 

“那我能陪你一起过去，顺便散散步吗？”

 

听到这个回答，弗兰克又一次皱起眉。“这是我的私事，我不觉得——”

 

“好吧，好吧。”托尼举起双手，“但你不急着离开这里吧？要不要等你忙完自己的事情后来找我喝一杯？我保证我能向你提供整个威尼斯最好的威士忌，因为我住在整个威尼斯最好的酒店。”

 

“你对每个在人群里撞上你的人都这么友善吗？”男人的嘴角抿出一丝带笑的纹路。

 

“只对特别让我感兴趣的人这样而已。”

 

托尼以为对方会再次挑起眉毛，但他们现在距离很近，他能清晰看到弗兰克的瞳孔在瞬间微微扩张。他还没明白过来是怎么一回事，男人突然缩短了彼此间的距离，然后托尼后脑勺微微一痛，他已经被对方推在运河一旁小巷的墙上，然后弗兰克的嘴将他的惊呼吞了下去。男人的嘴唇很干，舌尖蹭着托尼的嘴唇内侧和牙齿，让他不由自主微微分开双唇，欢迎对方的舌头进来。他能感觉到弗兰克一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手插在他后脑的头发里，像是想要把他们拼合在一起那样凶猛地吻着他，让托尼的鼻腔里灌满他身上那股凛冽的须后水气息。

 

托尼一向千杯不倒，距离他上次痛饮也是好几个小时的事情了，但从运河吹来的风拂过他一侧露在空气里的脖子，游客喧闹的声音在他们不远处化为背景的白噪音，托尼却觉得自己膝盖发软，不得不伸出手揽住弗兰克，攀住他肌肉紧致的肩膀，甚至仰起头让对方更好地吻自己。他不知道他们保持这样亲密的姿势过了多久，但突然他被弗兰克放开了，他自己的手还搭在对方肩头，可弗兰克已经和他拉开了十几英寸的距离，蓝绿色的眼睛一眨不眨地看向他。

 

“我必须得走了，抱歉。”他伸出手用拇指摸了摸托尼的下唇，而他自己的嘴唇也因亲吻而红肿诱人。

 

“所以，你愿意晚上来找我喝一杯吗？”

 

弗兰克什么都没说，只是朝他微微一笑，片刻后他身穿灰色西装的身影又一次融进了奇装异服的人群之中。托尼盯着他的背影，一直盯着他看，看着他迈着迅速而稳健的步子走过街道，穿过人群，最后踏上离他们不远的那座桥。他灰色的身影到现在已经变成模糊的一点，就像灰色的水鸟从天际一闪而过，但托尼一直搜索着他的身影，直到弗兰克完全消失在远方，而他到此刻才意识到自己仍然保持着被对方亲吻时的模样。

 

***

 

今晚没人分享托尼的床，没有酒店楼下那些衣着光鲜亮丽的女性，更没有一个身穿灰色西装，臀部线条很好看的男人。他一边泡澡一边喝了小半杯威士忌，头发都没干就头疼欲裂地上床去了。虽然心情很糟糕，但在酒精的作用下托尼很快就睡着了，直到半夜时分他突然被人从猛地摇醒。

 

托尼半是恼怒半是头痛地睁开眼睛，借着窗外的街道灯光，过了好久才意识到这个把他半夜摇醒的人竟然是下午把他一个人丢在街头，而且完全没有再回来找他的弗兰克。托尼的第一反应是无比愤怒，但当他一丝不挂并且毫无羞耻地从床上坐起身来时，他突然意识到一个更严肃的问题：

 

“你是怎么进来的？”他厉声问道。

 

“托尼……”弗兰克的声音很哑，他弯着腰站在托尼身边，被笼罩在卧室模糊的黑暗里，托尼只能看清他的眼睛。“托尼·斯塔克，我需要你的帮忙。”

 

“所以你知道我是谁？”托尼觉得自己的愤怒越燃越旺，他感觉自己像个傻子，眼巴巴等着一个让他颇为动心的人，却没想到对方早就知道自己是谁，还有那个吻……大概只是逢场作戏。

 

“高档手工定制西装，山羊胡，名字叫托尼——拜托。”弗兰克从鼻子里喷出一声笑，但在托尼耳朵里听起来没有半点幽默，“不管你是谁，我需要你帮我。”

 

托尼长叹一口气，举起手来揉了揉脸。“好吧，先让我穿上条裤子，如果你不想看到——”

 

他伸出手去开床边的台灯，但弗兰克突然伸出手紧紧握在他的手腕上，阻止了他的动作。托尼在黑暗里皱起眉头看向他，但对方只是轻声说了一句：“抱歉，你不能开灯。”

 

“这他妈究竟怎么回事？”托尼忍不住爆了粗口，从弗兰克手里猛地撤回自己的手腕，但就在他做完这个动作之后，他突然闻到一股非常刺鼻的味道，同时感到手腕皮肤有点不对劲。他将右手举到面前，突然发现皮肤上布着几道清晰的深色痕迹。直到这一刻，他一直抽痛的大脑才终于明白了过来。

 

“上帝啊，那是你的血吗？！”

 

弗兰克没再说什么，而是闷哼了一声，倒在托尼床边的地毯上，脑袋危险地蹭过床沿。在他身下浅色的地毯很快被洇上了深色，让托尼顿时怒火全消。

 

“毛巾……”弗兰克喉咙里滚出这样一个词，“先帮我止血。”

 

托尼来不及再多询问，手忙脚乱地从床上翻了下去，冲到浴室抓起毛巾就往回跑。等他再次回到卧室时浴室的灯光从门缝里透出了些微，所以他能看到弗兰克正半躺在地摊上闭着眼睛，一只手捂着自己的下腹部，原本浅灰色的西装已经被血浸的发黑。

 

“天呐，你得赶紧去医院。”托尼把毛巾按在他的腹部，皱着眉头看到厚实的纯棉毛巾很快就被染红了。

 

“不，我不能去……”弗兰克的声音越来越轻了，托尼感到胸口一阵被钳住的痛意。他不认识眼前这个人，看在上帝的份上，他甚至不知道对方是不是真的叫弗兰克，但看着他躺在自己的卧室地板上，肚子上被开了个洞，鲜血带着生命慢慢流出身体……托尼感觉自己突然呼吸不上来了。

 

“你会死的。”他难得口气认真地说。

 

“如果我现在踏出这间屋子，那我会死的更快。”弗兰克扯了扯嘴角，眼睛睁开一条缝看向托尼。“听着，我不想……不想打扰你，但我实在没办法了，我必须找个地方过夜，过段时间再离开。你能用自己的手机帮我打个电话吗？你什么都不用说，甚至不用接通，只要打一个号码就行。”

 

托尼想拒绝他，像今天下午对方把他丢在街头那样拒绝他，但他不知道眼前这个人是不是快死了（腹部受伤，流血那么多，还能活多久？），所以他一言不发从枕头下面拿过手机，点了点头，然后拨出弗兰克用嘶哑的声音报出的一串数字。那根本不是正常的手机或者座机号码，但竟然打了出去，虽然等了十多秒钟也没人接听。

 

“好了……”弗兰克朝他感激地点点头，“多谢。”

 

“所以你这是……你根本不叫弗兰克是吧？”

 

对方做了个鬼脸，但他也可能实在疼得厉害，托尼不得而知。

 

“还有今天下去，你根本就是把我抓来当挡箭牌对吧？在你把我推在墙上强吻的时候，是不是在河道对面的屋顶上有一百个狙击手正在瞄准你？”

 

弗兰克的嘴角清晰地抽动了一下，睁开一只眼睛看向托尼，即使在黑暗中，托尼也能感觉他的目光将自己从头到尾扫了一遍。

 

“身材不错，托尼。”他咧开嘴，又一次露出那种仿佛想起某个笑话的表情。“我甚至有点后悔没有接受和你一起喝一杯的邀请了。”

 

“你是怎么进来的？”托尼不愿在那个问题上多做纠缠，所以直接问出了他最想知道的问题，“这个房间在整个酒店的最顶楼，而我觉得你不会是那种捂着受伤的肚子坐电梯的人。”

 

“这个你不需要知道……不过我保证没人看见我进你的套房。”

 

“那你要我怎么解释这一地毯的红色？我的女伴突然来了大姨妈？”

 

弗兰克看着他，愣了片刻，突然笑出了声。这还是托尼第一次听到男人的笑声，虽然有点奇怪不过……和他整个人特别相称。当他笑起来的时候，他原本偏圆的眼睛眯出了弧度，整个人看起来都变得温暖柔和了。

 

“啊……”弗兰克皱起眉头，想必是因为扯动了伤口，“这个你不用担心，接我走的人会顺便帮你清理掉这一地毯的……大姨妈的。”

 

“所以你是什么，政府秘密特工吗？中情局？MI6？”

 

“抱歉我不能告诉你。”弗兰克的眼睛里闪过一抹狡黠的光，然后慢慢闭上眼睛。托尼低头看着他腹部快被浸透的毛巾，跑去浴室又拿了一块新的。这次他把浴室的门稍微开大了一点，好让他清晰看到弗兰克脸上那层死一般的灰色。他想起就在昨天下午，男人离他远去时灰色的西装后摆在他身后扬起的弧度，以及当弗兰克第一次装上他时眼里细微的灰色。那种灰色是多么生机勃勃，和他现在脸上的死灰色截然不同。

 

突然之间，托尼一点都不恨他了。托尼开始恨那个无论用刀还是用子弹，在弗兰克身上开了这么一个口子的人。

 

就在这时，他听到卧室的玻璃传来一阵轻微的响声。还没等他把“拜托，这里可是顶楼套房”这句话说出口，通向阳台那扇落地门已经被悄无声息地推开，两个身穿黑色制服的人从阳台走了进来。他们就像两抹析出的黑暗，一声不响地走到弗兰克身边，一个低头查看他的伤口，另一个已经把他从地上架了起来，而这时又有另外两个身穿同样制服的人走进屋里，干净利落地收拾起沾有弗兰克血迹的地毯和毛巾。托尼瞪大眼睛试图找到机构的名字或者标志，但他们只是单纯穿着纯黑的战斗制服，没有任何标志。

 

“等……等等！”眼看着弗兰克被带走，托尼突然向前迈了两步挡在他们面前，而从窗外吹来的夜风也让他意识到自己仍然全裸着，不过他管不了那么多了。“我怎么知道你们不是想要他命的人？”

 

“托尼……”自从被架起来就一动不动的弗兰克叹了口气，含糊地叫了一声他的名字。托尼还以为他早就昏过去了，看到他还有意识，不仅松了口气。“没关系的……这些是我的人，他们是带我去医院的……”

 

“可是——”托尼的脑子从来没转的这么快过，他绞尽脑汁想要再说点什么，可是他什么都想不出。他不甘心自己在威尼斯这仿佛烂俗电影剧情一样的半天就这样结束，可是他知道弗兰克撑不了多久了，而且他心里清楚，自己没有任何立场阻止这个人消失。

 

就像他快步走过那座桥，灰色的身影消失在人群里，此刻托尼仍然只能眼睁睁地看着他消失在黑暗，一去不返。

 

“告诉我你的名字，”他侧身让出通向阳台的路，“告诉我。”

 

“如果你非得知道的话……”被两侧的人架着从托尼身边路过的人低吟了一声，“你可以叫我……鹰。”

 

然后他消失在了托尼的阳台上。

 

***

 

几个小时后，曙光终于降临水城威尼斯。托尼裹着一件厚重的浴袍，坐在阳台上，凝视着灰色的水鸟在晨光里掠过这座城市古老的屋顶。

 

他的手机响了，是佩珀。

 

“喂？佩珀……是的，我待不下去了。现在就给我订机票，我要回马里布。”


End file.
